paint fic
by britneyissolame
Summary: danisnotonfire and amazingphil , or , is it danisnotinsane and psychotic phil?
1. Chapter 1

paint fic

rated m

written by: Britney ( britneyisnotonfire) gigi (spectrapegasus)

Phil and I drove from a restaurant we had stopped to eat at. i glanced over to Phil only to notice him searching the car nervously. what was he looking for?.  
I wanted to ask him if every thing was alright but lately he's been having a short temper and cussing more often... than he used too. I glanced out the window; starring at the silver stars plastered onto the black sky. it looked like the stars where painted on gently it reminded me of the mural, drawing and paintings peej would draw and give away to fans.  
I them remembered that evening at the restaurant Phil did not move a muscle, he seemed possessed, as if his body was being token over.  
he chewed slowly thinking long and hard, but I thought it was nothing serious for he kept acting strange ever since peej had given him a stupid paint brush he didn't want any longer.

I stumbled into our flat as my eye's dropped down in exhaustion. everything was a blur but I seen Phil passing through the kitchen biteing down on his nails. "Dan, I love you" phil uttered. i let out a large laugh and plunged my self into the couch. I didn't believe Phil I knew he loved me as a friend . . . could it be more?  
after a few minutes nearly laughing my self to death. Phil had walked over to me with a large glass of water. "here love have a glass of water you have a fever" said Phil handing me the cup and placing this hand on my forged slowly moving his palm gently down my cheek.  
I slowly gulped down the water only to find my self slowly slipping out of consciousness. "don't worry Dan you will defiantly love me after this" said Phil and that was the last thing I heard and the last person I seen before I had completely blacked out.

I woke up with a sharp pain throbing and pounding through my head. I tried pulling my self off of the bed I did not regognize only to notice my wrist hand cuffed and chained around the wooden head bored and my ankles chained down the same way. I tried to escape and my mind wondered as I tried to figure out who had done this and why  
Phil strutted casually into the room, twirling his brush in his hand. "Phil,help me! Do you know who did this?" I struggled against the handcuffs, wondering why Phil wouldn't help me. "Phil?"  
"I did this to you, Dan. isn't it wonderful?" Phil smiled.  
"Phil, what the HELL is wrong with you?" I screamed.  
"I love you, Dan. can't you tell?" Phil came a little closer. "now, I am going to mark you as my own." Phil purred and pounced on me, brush I'm hand. I tried to scream, but Phil clamped a hand over my mouth and pulled something shiny out of his pocket. "no,no,no , Dan. If you interrupt us, your tongue comes out." he ran the edge of the knife down my face, smiling.  
when I stayed quiet, Phil pulled the knife away and brought out the brush. "you're gonna be mine, Dan." Phil started panting and drooling.  
"Phil...?" I squeaked, horrified. this isn't Phil; this is...something else. Phil would never do this to me.  
"oops, I need something else, too."phil giggled and reached across the bed for the nightstand. first he brought out a cup of red paint, and then some black. "oh, and just so you know, Dan, this is permanent." my eyes grew round and big as saucers, much to Phil's amusement. He giggled and dipped the brush into the black paint. he skillfully and gently smeared the paint onto my face. I felt something familiar about the way he ran the brush over my nose and cheeks. "you see, Dan?" Phil purred and brushed a stray strand of hair from my face. "we used to do this all the time, remember?" whisker. he painted whiskers on my face. "every time I paint something on your body..." Phil trailed off and started giggling. He swept down, planted a small kiss on my now black nose; his face lingered near mine for a bit, making my heart pound. _what the hell Dan? no! you don't like him! but if you don't like him, then why do you feel like this?_  
"Phil," I grunted. Phil dipped his brush into the red paint and created a long diagonal slash over my mouth. I gagged; the paint tastes like crap. Phil smiled and brought his face down near mine.  
"I love you, Dan. and you're mine now."  
he ran his fingers down my mouth and kissed me roughly. I tried to pull away but he wasn't having it. he itched his fingers to my waist tugging and pulling each time the deepened. he finally pulled away.  
"Phil," I moaned. Phil smiled with mock innocence and giggled.  
"you liked that, didn't you, Dan?" he laughed. I couldn't help but snap.  
"no, you psyco, get off me!" i hissed. I guess he's a good kisser... but I can't tell him that!. Phil's cold blue eyes moved down to my neck. He smiled evily and dipped the brush into the black, mixing the leftover red, with it.  
"Dan, I hope you don't mind me touching your neck a little." Phil reached for my neck, grinning.  
"If you touch my neck, Phil, I will-CCKK!" Phil grabbed my neck and nearly broke my wind pipe.  
"aw Dan, you know I could never do that to you," Phil sneered. He grabbed the brush and scrawled something onto my collar bone forcefully. "won't our fans be happy now?" Phil smiled down at his work of art.  
"what the-" Phil clamped a hand over my mouth and shook his head. "I mean, isn't this what they have always wanted?phan Lowell?"  
he pressed his lips against mine and slowly moved down to my neck, my weakest spot; my neck, where phan Lowell was painted on permanently. It was my weakest spot where my body would tingle and my legs grow weak; he racked his fingers through my hair and deepens the kiss. I let out a loud moan.  
"so you do like it...then I guess I'll continue." Phil drawled Phil dipped the brush into the red paint and pinned me down with his knees on my shoulders. He scribbled something on to my chest, biting his tongue and grinning. "how about my name first? Dil Hester," Phil giggled.  
"hmmm, I guess they don't really care, just as long as we love each other, right Dan?" Phil pulled out the nice he had threatened me with earlier. He slide the blade through my galaxy jumper, tearing it apart.  
"Phil, stop it, you're acting stupid" he cupped his hand over my mouth and leaned down to my ear. I tried to drown out the pain of his knees pressed down on my shoulders and the warmth of his breath pressing against my ear, making me shiver with fear. "shh, baby I am marking you as mine, and if you don't obey me...you know what will happen." why was he acting like this? and why was he doing all of it with peej's unwanted paintbrush?  
"Phil!" I whinned. "why are you doing this to me?" I struggled to cover mu self up with...or, however I could. "I thought we were friends! friends don't treat each other like this," Phil smiled demonically.  
"you're right, Dan. Friends don't treat each other like this." he laughed. "but we do." Phil began to write something on my bare chest. "you love me, Dan, aw, that is so cute." I thought I saw "I love Phil" written on my chest, but I couldn't be sure. "remember when we meet, Dan?" Phil rubbed his nose against mine. "you said that it was the most fun you ever had. Denver out little tackle hug? We are so amazingly adorable together, aren't we Dan?" I flinched as Phil dipped the brush into the black paint with a smirk on his face. "let's cherish that time forever." Phil wrote something down on mu stomach, but I didn't need to see it to know what he was writing. "Phil is not on fire" was written down on mu stomach in permanent paint

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

hello sorry not posting the next part don't worry it is all written out my friend has just been working on typing it up but we have a shit load of homework to do these past few days but don't worry it will be finished and posted soon. thank you for the comments.


	3. Chapter 3: finis

"Phil is not on fire?"

He locked his hands into mine and breathed heavily. He flinched his head to the side, cracking it violently. As he searched my eyes, he growled. The saliva slowly slid down my chest.

"Mine." He growled rubbing his hand down my chest. He pulled out the brush dipped in black paint and slowly drew a rose on my left arm.

_When did he become so artistic?_

When he finished his sick masterpiece, he licked the black paint of the wooden paint brush and dipped it into the red. He rushed stripes of red running down the black rose, as if the rose was bleeding.

Phil reached over to my right arm and quickly scribbled the word "mine" shoulder to wrist.

"Mine!" He yelled as his eyes widened evilly.

Phil slowly pressed his lips against mine. As he did so, he unchained my wrist. Before realizing from the kiss, he bit my bottom lip and scraped the inside drawing blood from my mouth. I squealed at the pain. My arms were free, but he held my wrist tightly.

"Touch me." He hissed forcing my hands up his thighs. I lost control of my hands and he in turn took control of them. He slid my right hand up to his member. He moaned loudly arching down; he was hard.

"You sick fuck." I whispered into his ear. As I slowly glanced down to face him, a smirk crossed his face.

"Why don't we use some white paint…oh, wait" He slid my left hand down his pants meeting his hard member.

"I have some right here." He said smiling evilly and sliding my right hand under his purple shirt and against his waist. He slowly began to lick my lips. He kissed my roughly: leading the kiss next to my ear and violently ripping off a piece of skin. I bit my torn bottom lip trying to hold in the screams.

"Phil, this isn't you. What happened?" I asked.

"Take off my jeans." He said dryly.

"But-"

"NOW!"

I pulled my hands out of his pants and shirt and slowly unbuckled his belt. He took a deep breath, which was full of eagerness and want.

"What happened was that I wanted you Dan. I needed you." He said softly grinding but halted when I pulled down his blue jeans.

"Yes." He whispered and grinned. Blood ran down his jaw. Without comman, I slid off his purple t-shirt.

_Stop it! What are you doing?_

_Maybe I want this._

_No you don't. Your first time was supposed to be special!_

He got ahold of my hands once again and led them to his boxers. As an idiot, not knowing what I was doing, I drooled out what seemed like all the saliva I had left in me.

He laid his body on top of mine and slowly licked the drool, kissing me roughly. He grinded my softly. As he kissed me, I dug my fingers into his back begging for more.

_Stop is Dan! Stop already! If you continue he's going to hurt you like before but if you don't…_

He released and sat on top of me like before.

"Phil, stop." I whined. He pulled out the knife and slit it through my wrist at least twenty times, grabbing my hands and rubbing them against his member.

"Don't whine bitch, just touch me." He hissed. I pulled my hands away and pressed my lips against his running my hands through his raven black hair. As we kissed, I slowly reached down to get a grip on the knife. I wriggled my fingers trying to bring it into my reach. I grabbed the knife.

"I love you, as a friend Phil." I said in between the kiss. I plunged the knife into his back. I knew I was going to lose him but this creature was not him and I needed to tame it for all I know. He might fuck me and then brutally murder me, but he laughed. Unbelievable. I just stabbed him, he releases from the kiss, and laughs? What kind of creature is this? He pulled out the knife and the large wound healed almost instantly. I held my breath hoping he wouldn't harm me.

"Such a bad boy, trying to escape…useless…I like that." He made out with me for what seemed like eternity. I felt like he was trying to suffocate me but, he finally released taking a deep breath.

"Stop." I begged. He held my hand and ripped off chunks of skin from my fingers with his sharp teeth.

"What am I?" He asked.

"The seme." I whimpered as he nibbled on my swollen fingers.

"Exactly. And what are you?" He pulled my hands away and searched my eyes.

"Uke."

"Right. That means the seme is in control and the uke cannot control the seme because it is not right." He sat back up on my body and slapped me violently as his mouth foamed.

I searched Phil's stunning body…

_Stop it Dan, what are you doing? You can't be attracted to that monster._

My bones shivered and my heart pounded against my chest.

"Awe baby, don't be nervous. Your body is so perfect." Phil purred. He slowly slid his hand down my neck making a loud moan escape my lips.

I can't believe it. I was…enjoying it…I had to stop. I was attracted to both female and male, but this felt wrong. Phil was just my friend, and it was supposed to stay like that.

"Stop calling me that, and get the fuck off me!" I yelled trying to flee from the chains, and him.

He pressed his hands on the sides of my waist causing me to halt from my actions.

"Now Dan, I am going to unchain your ankles. If you try to escape, Ill slice your precious skin again." He slowly crawled down to my ankles unlocking the chains.

"Phil, please, you don't have to do this?" I pleaded.

He pounced on me sending my heart flying out off my chest. He slide his fingers into my pants causing an immediate erection.

"Oh, so you _do _like this don't you?" Phil smirked shoving his hand down deeper.

"Philll," I moaned. He cupped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't worry baby, I'm almost there." He whispered. A glint of red filled his eyes and a dark evil shadow appeared under his eyelids. He then unbuttoned by pants and threw them on the floor like a psycho beast who was finally getting what he wanted for so long.

Phil dipped his fingers into the black paint, then mixed it with the crimson red. Secretly, I just wanted Phil to get this over with. But another part of me told me I needed to escape, and now.

"I think you'll enjoy this Dan." Phil drawled. I tried pulling him out of my body, but all I accomplished was a punch in the face and a knife sinking into my thigh. I yelped in pain as the blade sunk into my skin. He pulled out the brush and painted the wound making the pain ever more excruciating.

"You bad boy. You just don't listen do you?" Phil smirked. Phil dipped his hands into the paint once again and gently painted his name on each of my legs. I tried so hard to hold in the moan, and he was so gentle yet rough. As I grew nervous, sweat began to drench my body.

"Phil. Phil please just hurry." I moaned begging him to just get it over with. I wanted to lose it…my virginity.

_Dan, what the hell are you thinking? Snap out of it!_

Somehow, he managed to slide his and my boxers off at the same time. I was full of excitement and pure joy to see his angelic body. Yeah, now I feel like a perverted asshole. I couldn't be enjoying this when I only viewed him as a friend. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"You're nervous…" Phil said climbing on top of me making my erection grow. He slid his firm hand against my painted chest. "I could get your heart beating faster."

Phil dipped the palm of his hand into the black paint and slowly touched my thigh, who then moved up to my member. I moaned loudly. His dark painted hand reached back up to my chest and he slowly placed his lips over mine. He released from the kiss and glared into my eyes, pulling out the knife.

_Now what is he doing?_

He pressed the knife to the side of my lip and quickly slid the blade through the thin piece of skin. Blood flowed down my face as I tried to hold in the screeches of agony. "Why don't you kiss back Dan!" Phil yelled.

_Because you're a freakin' psycho, that's why._

I tried to stay clear of any words that would displease him.

"Phil, you just did it so unexpectedly." I said as a drop of sweat ran down my cheek.

"I won't forgive you for that Dan, but I am going to wait a bit longer." I was mad. My body couldn't take it any longer. I ached every second, begging him to just enter inside, but I wasn't receiving what I needed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist; begging for entry. But he refused and a smirk came across his face. I had no clue what I was doing.

_Is this what lust feels like? Because it hurts like hell not getting what you want; badly._

Phil placed his thumb on my lips making the slit ache. His face inches away from mine as my chest rose and fell, heavily.

"You're enjoying this…not as I planned." He mumbled. What was his plan, to make me suffer?

"I wanted pain and pleasure from you Dan, but all I am receiving is lust…ahh…I see…you're a virgin." This smirk of his grew wider, and my heart beat faster.

"Awww Dan, I'd be pleased to see your first, but it seems…you're not ready." He tilted his head to glance at my body.

_What is he going to do now?_

He pulled out the wooden brush and twirled it around.

"Just kiss me." I hissed. I couldn't take it watching him mess around while I craved for his touch. I tried to wriggle myself out of the chains but they wouldn't budge.

"DON' . . .DO!" He yelled. I felt a sharp pain enter my body. It stung like, fuck, things aren't supposed to go in there, just out. It wasn't Phil. It was that goddam brush. He pushed it deeper. I was praying in agony that it would be all over. I felt it rub against my, you know what's. He just laughed.

"Phil, what the fuck." My eyes widened with fear and despair.

"Get it out." I pleaded bucking my hips into the air. After what seemed like eternity, he finally pulled it out. I relaxed back onto the bed.

"Phil…" I panted searching his blood-shot eyes. He slowly slid the brush against my mouth. Idiot.

I bit off a chunk of the wooden brush only to notice the hint of red in his eyes fade. He pressed his fingers against my eyes until blood ran down my cheek.

"Don't argue with me uke." He growled roughly swinging my legs around his waist. He kissed me passionately and I did not hesitate to kiss back. He slowly moved his kiss down to my neck making a loud moan escape my mouth. I tried pushing him closer but he did that all on his own. We escaped the kiss taking a deep breath.

"I told you, you would love me, after this." Without any warning or signal, he thrust himself inside of me. It was painful, I whimpered in agony but as he continued, it was pleasure. I bit my lip trying to hold in the moan, but as usual, I failed.

"Phiil…ugh…harder…" I groaned and he did exactly that. I loved everything. He pumped into me harder, faster. He ran out of energy and pulled out.

"You were right Phil. I love you. Please, unchain me and we can do this like lovers." I said sweetly trying to catch my breath.

"Oh no baby." He pulled out another wooden brush from who knows where, but I noticed that it was identical to the other one.

"Please, Phil." I said glancing down at my erection. He placed the wooden paintbrush into the palm of my hand curling my finger around it.

"Now it's your turn to mark me as your own."

The End

fanfiction written by: Britneyissolame(BB xD) and skippywarrior99 (G)

chapter 3 typed up by: Bloomismazin (R) . . . because we are lazy.

how did we get the idea of writing this? we seen a fat guy with paint on his armpits, that's how!.

xD thanks for reading we had fun writing this! comment! favorite!. . . if you wants follow but we finished it so there's no point


End file.
